The scientist
by my dark dreams
Summary: Hermione a quitté Harry après l'avoir vu avec Ginny dans son lit. Mais était ce vraiment ce qu'elle croit? N'était ce pas un malentendu? Comment Harry va la convaincre?Chanson de Coldplay


The scientist :

Pov Harry :

On s'était séparés, perdus de vu, depuis bientôt six mois. A chaque fois tu m'évitais. J'aurais pu mourir de froid en t'appelant toute la nuit sous la fenêtre de ton appartement. Tu ne me parlais pas, ne me souriais pas, ne me demandais jamais rien. On aurait dû en parler. Parler de tous les problèmes qu'on a eu quand on était ensemble. Mais tu ne voulais pas me voir. Et un mois sans toi, c'était trop. Trop horrible, trop lassant. Aucune chose me motivé. Rien. Sans toi je n'étais rien.

Pourtant un jour, on s'est rencontrait dans la rue, par hasard, certains diront sûrement que le hasard fait bien les choses. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de t'admirer. On ne change pas les bonnes vieilles habitudes n'est-ce pas ? Tu étais mal à l'aise. Mais cette fois, tu ne m'as pas évité. Au contraire, c'est toi qui est venu vers moi, me demandant comment j'allais etc… Les mots que sort une meilleure amie. Sauf que moi, je ne voulais pas que tu redeviennes ma meilleure amie.

Je t'ai invité à prendre un café, on n'a discuté, ce que l'on aurait dû faire depuis bien longtemps. Je te l'ai d'ailleurs fait remarqué et tu m'as dit que tu le savais. Evidement, c'était logique. C'était certain que tu le savais, tu n'étais pas stupide.

Après être parti de la terrasse où nous avions bu notre café, on s'est dirigé vers le parc, on s'est assis sur un banc. J'ai commencé à te demandé pardon. Pardon pour ce que je t'avais fait subir, mais que je n'avais jamais souhaité. Tu m'as dit que tu n'avais jamais compris. Jamais compris pourquoi je t'avais trompé. Surtout avec elle, Ginny, qui étais ta meilleure amie avant ce jour. J'ai essayé de t'expliquer. Tu m'as répondu assez ironiquement que tu n'avais pas besoin d'explications, que tu savais très bien comment on faisait pour avoir des rapports comme j'ai eu avec Ginny. Je t'ai promis que tu n'aurais plus rien à regretter, que tu pourrais me faire entièrement confiance, que je serais parfait. Mais tu m'as bien expliquer que tu ne cherchais pas un homme parfait, mais un homme qui saurait te respecter. Et que c'était une forme de respect de ne pas te tromper avec une fille comme Ginny. Je n'ai rien su répondre. Tu ne comprenais donc pas.

Come up to meet you (Approcher pour te rencontrer,)  
Tell you I'm sorry (Te dire que je suis désolé.)  
You don't know how lovely you are (Tu ne sais pas à quel point tu es adorable.)  
I had to find you (J'ai dû te trouver,)  
Tell you I need you (Te dire que j'avais besoin de toi,)  
Tell you I'll set you apart (Te dire que je te mets de côté.)  
Tell me your secrets (Dis-moi tes secrets,)  
And ask me your questions (Et pose-moi des questions.)  
Oh let's go back to the start (Oh ! Recommençons du début.)  
Running in circles (Tournant en ronds,)  
Coming in tails (Arrivant en mensonges.)  
Heads are a science apart (Les cerveaux forment une science à part.)

J'étais bien décidé à te dire ce qu'il s'était vraiment passé. Tu avais quelque chose et avais imaginé le reste. Sauf que tu ne savais pas. J'ai à peine commencé que tu avais envie de pleurer, ça se voyait, pourtant je n'avais quasiment rien dit ! Juste qu'elle était venue me chercher pour aller à une fête. Tu ne voulais pas entendre la suite.

Je sais que ça a été dur aussi pour toi notre séparation. Tu as dû subir de nombreuses remarques venant de certaines filles. Et même de d'autre personne qui n'aiment pas que l'on fasse de la peine au « survivant ». Les gens sont tellement stupides quand ils s'y mettent.

Je voulais continuer mon explication. Alors je l'ai fait. On le savait tous les deux que ça n'allait peut-être pas facile pour toi, ni que ça allait être aussi dur. Car dans le fond, quand on réfléchit, c'est toi qui m'a fait du mal alors que tu pensais l'inverse. En fait je pense que l'on a eu tous les deux notre part de souffrance.

Ginny était donc venue me chercher, on avait été dans cette fête où elle voulait me présenter quelques uns de ses amis. Ils étaient sympathiques mais avec eux, on ne rigole pas avec l'alcool. On en a bien bu, trop. Vu que la fête se trouvait plus près de chez nous (chez toi et moi, avant que l'on se sépare, après c'est redevenu « chez moi ») on a décidé de venir à la maison. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle rentre à pied toute seule (étant donné qu'elle était trop soûle pour transplaner) chez elle (toute personne normale aurait dit pareil que moi), et même si elle le faisait, si elle se faisait attraper par la police, elle passerait un mauvais quart d'heure. Je lui ai donc proposé de rester. Vu que l'on n'avait pas de canapé ni de deuxième lit à la maison vu que l'on venait d'emménager, on a dû dormir dans le même lit. Je lui ai prêté une de mes chemises pour dormir car je ne voulais voir aucune femme toucher à tes habits qui n'allaient qu'à toi et à personne d'autre. Moi, j'ai dormi avec un bas de pyjama et (con comme je suis) torse nu. Et tu es arrivé au petit matin (tu rentrais d'un voyage du ministère), tu nous a vu dans cette situation assez embarrassante. J'ai été réveillé par la porte de la chambre, comme Ginny. Tu n'as rien dit, tu es juste partie, comme ça, sans rien dire. Et depuis six mois, j'attends de pouvoir m'expliquer.

J'aimerais tant que l'on recommence depuis le début.

Nobody said it was easy (Personne n'a dit que c'était facile,)

_It's such a shame for us to part (C'est une telle honte pour nous de nous séparer.)  
Nobody said it was easy (Personne n'a dit que c'était facile.)  
No one ever said it would be this hard (Personne n'a jamais dit que ce serait si dur.)  
Oh take me back to the start (Oh ramène-moi au début.)  
_

Maintenant que tu as compris, je me demande si tu vas demander confirmation à Ginny, si tu vas me croire et donc t'excuser auprès de moi et de Gin' ou si tu vas t'entêter à me dire que tu ne me crois pas et que je t'ai bel et bien trompé, ce qui est entièrement faux.

Je me posais toutes ces questions, qui sont devenues totalement stupides et inutiles quand j'ai vu que tu étais en larme et que tu me regardais. Ton regard était plongé dans le mien, ça faisait bien longtemps que ça n'était pas arrivé. Tu as souri, et là j'ai compris, j'ai su. Que allait vraiment recommencer, comme autre fois. Je me suis risqué à t'embrasser. Je dis « risqué » car j'avais peut-être tord et tu ne m'avais pas pardonné et tu croyais peut-être que je mentais. Mais je m'inquiétais pour rien parce que je ne me suis pas pris de claque, bien au contraire… Après quelques secondes tu m'as dit avec un regard des plus malicieux :

« Je reviens, mais promets moi une chose, tu ne prêtera plus jamais tes chemises. Je les veux rien que pour moi…et je veux être la seule à te les enlever… »

Une nuit des plus agitées et des plus belles se préparait, enfin…

I was just guessing (J'étais juste en train de m'interroger,)  
At numbers and figures (Sur les nombres et les formes,)  
Pulling the puzzles apart (En mettant tes puzzles en pièces.)  
Questions of science (Questions de science,)  
Science and progress (De science et de progrès.)  
Could not speak as loud as my heart (Ne parle pas aussi fort que mon coeur.)  
Tell me you love me (Dis-moi que tu m'aimes,)  
Come back and haunt me (Reviens et fréquente-moi.)  
Oh when I rush to the start (Oh et je me précipite au début.)  
Running in circles (Tournant en ronds,)  
Chasing tails (Nous pourchassant,)  
Coming back as we are (Revenant comme nous étions.)


End file.
